Skewed Intentions
by EchoResonance
Summary: He meant her nothing but the best, but she just couldn't wrap her head around that. In a fit of frustration, during which his carefully calm exterior finally cracks, he divulges more than he ever intended. Invisible weights seem to ride the shoulders of both after that. But when she's in real trouble, she knows that he's her only hope. He always has been. (No real romance)
1. Usui Loses His Cool

_**~Usui~**_

"Just leave me alone!" Ayuzawa snapped, smacking me hard on the chest. I blinked in surprise, concern creasing my brow. "I can take care of myself, Usui. Quit following me like _you're_ the stalker that's been on the prowl!"

I frowned and stepped in closer, pressing her back against the wall. She tried to dart to the side, but I caged her head between my forearms. Her honey gaze was then cast resolutely downward.

"The harder you try to manage everything, Ayuzawa," I said quietly, leaning down until I was a hair's breadth away, "The more I worry about you. Sooner or later, you're gonna slip."

"I-idiot! I will not!" she replied.

"You will, you've proven it once already," I said.

I was referring to the time shortly after I had learned of her job at Maid Latte, when a pair of stalkers had cornered her alone while she was closing up shop. Granted, she had managed to get herself out of that one, but she wouldn't always be so lucky. There was another string of disappearances being reported now, all from cafes like the one she worked at, and all of a build similar to hers. I was concerned about her, so sue me. I wanted to protect the girl I loved—why couldn't she just calm down and think about it sensibly?

"Shut up! Go away!"

"I won't, Ayuzawa," I told her seriously. "You're in danger, and when you're under a lot of stress, you make mistakes. It's not a flaw; it just makes you human."

"What, and you don't make mistakes, I suppose?" she snarled. "But then, you're not human. You're some perverted, stalking outer space alien, aren't you?"

"Ayuzawa…" I sighed.

"No, Usui! I don't need you trailing after me like some sort of bodyguard. I can take care of myself just fine!"

I let out an exasperated noise, and dropped my arms, stepping away from her. She looked startled at my abrupt retreat, but didn't hesitate to put more distance between herself and me. There was nothing for me to say anymore, since she adamantly refused to hear me out, so I remained silent, opting to just look at her.

Color began to creep up her neck and across her cheeks as she met my gaze. Her amber eyes were far from firm, indicating that maybe the current situation was affecting her more than she cared to admit. Or maybe she didn't really mean to be that harsh with me…No, she definitely was just shaken up about the disappearances, and was too proud to say so.

I sighed heavily, and jammed my hands into my pockets.

"See you later, Misa-chan," I said over my shoulder, heading for the door that would lead back inside from the roof.

"Don't call me that here!" she shouted in indignation.

I just shook my head and slipped through the still-open door, into the wind-free staircase. Part of me hoped—perhaps childishly—that she might come running after me. Might call me back. Might _do _something. But she didn't, and I continued to the main floor alone, lost in my own little world of thought.

No matter what she said or what she told me to do, I couldn't leave her alone. Not at a time like that, when she'd already been targeted once. Call it my biggest vice, my fatal flaw, my whatever, but I would go to any lengths to protect what I cared about. And I cared about her. Well, there was nothing else to it. I'd have to live up to my title of perverted alien stalker if she wouldn't let me take her to and from work.

"Usui!"

I blinked and looked around. Sakura was waving at me almost spastically, Shizuko standing a little ways behind her and shaking her head. I raised a hand in acknowledgement, and the pink-haired girl gestured for me to come over. Slightly bemused as to what the Prez's friend wanted from me, I obliged.

"Usui, what are you doing this weekend?" asked the small girl excitedly.

"Sorry, Usui," sighed Shizuko, coming to stand at her friend's shoulder. "I told her to leave you alone, but she doesn't often listen to me."

"It's fine," I told them with a small smile.

"Told you Shizuko!" the shorter girl giggled. "Anyway, Usui, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party on Saturday?"

I blinked, taken aback by the offer.

"A party?" I repeated. "What for?"

"Well, it's for Misaki-san. She's been working doubly hard lately to make this school the best it can possibly be, so we thought we should do something for her, too. It's at my house—the student council did a good job of organizing it without tipping her off."

"That's nice," I said, meaning it. Misaki was always the one taking care of everybody else, and as much as others relied on her, it was nice to know that they would extend her their gratitude through something like this.

"So? Will you go?" she said, positively bouncing with nervous tension.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm…not really that in to parties," I said honestly. Parties generally meant lots of people, and even with the Prez there to undoubtedly keep it under control, lots of people weren't really my thing.

"But Misaki-san will be there!" Sakura whined.

"He already knows that, Sakura," sighed Shizuko. "You've said the party was _for her_."

I glanced back up at the roof, but I couldn't see Ayuzawa leaning over the railing.

"I think Prez is getting sick of me," I confided.

With a careless wave, I started walking away, hands shoved into my pockets. Behind me, I heard Sakura's crestfallen voice crying to Shizuko about how much it sucked that I wouldn't go. Shizuko reasoned that it was actually considerate of me to consider how Ayuzawa might feel about my being present at the party, but to my surprise, even she sounded a little disappointed. Why did they care so much whether or not I could make it to the party? I was a side character in their lives, after all. But then, what if they thought my attendance might make the Prez _happy_? A ludicrous thought, but as her friends, it might have had some basis.

"Oi, Sakura!" I called over my shoulder. She looked up eagerly. "I'll think about it!"

It was less than she hoped for, but also more than she expected I guess, because she leaped into the air in excitement, and flowers of moe started falling from somewhere.

_Where those flowers keep coming from, I'll probably never know_, I thought with a shake of my head.

Today was Friday, so the girls were planning Misaki's party tomorrow. They had gotten extremely lucky, because Misaki almost always took Saturdays off from Maid Latte. Glancing at my watch, I figured I would have time to catch a bus back to my place, change into something more comfortable, and make it to Maid Latte with plenty of time. Ayuzawa would be safe during daylight, I was sure. It was after the shop closed for the night, and she was the only one left to lock up that concerned me. I'd be there easily before the others all headed home.

~…~

"I told you to leave me alone, idiot," she grumbled.

It was funny, seeing her insult me and complain while wearing a bright, happy smile. The smile wasn't customary for her—it was necessary for her job.

"I'm just here to have a sunday," I told her, amused. Of course, we both knew that wasn't the only reason, but I just loved to poke fun at her whenever I could.

She made what was supposed to be an angry face and stormed off into the kitchen. I smiled and shook my head indulgently. Misa-chan was too much fun.

"Are you two together, dear?"

I blinked and looked around. An elderly woman sitting at a nearby table was looking between me and the doorway that Misa-chan had just vanished through. She was smiling adoringly, as one might at a cute child that scuffed their feet on the floor after getting it all muddy.

"No, ma'am," I answered, shaking my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said abashedly. "It's just, I've been here several times before, and I've seen the way the two of you banter. I've always thought that the sort of arguments that happen between you two help people to better understand each other. If my ex-husband and I had argued like that, we would still be married."

I sniggered, and felt a small tingle of warmth trickle across my cheeks.

"She doesn't feel that way yet," I chuckled.

"I'll bet she does," said the woman with a wink. "What girl in her right mind could resist a cutie like you?"

Alright, I was definitely blushing now. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"One who calls me a perverted alien stalker," I told her. She blinked and stared at me for a moment, then rocked back in her chair and laughed so hard that tears gathered in her eyes.

"Child, only a girl who cares far more than she's willing to admit would call you something like that," she cackled. I smiled.

"There's your sunday, _master,_" Misa-chan said with poisonous sweetness. She set down a tall glass on the table, full to the top with ice cream and fruit.

"Thanks, Misa-chan," I said softly, giving her my best sultry smile.

Ayuzawa flushed a brilliant scarlet and quickly looked away, mumbling something about stupid perverted outer space alien stalkers. The elderly woman started giggling again, and I suppressed a softer smile. And a blush. Ayuzawa stormed off toward the Moron Trio's table, looking none too pleased that they were there as well. Briefly I wondered if Sakura had invited them, but I dismissed the question immediately. There was nobody in their right minds, least of all a friend of Ayuzawa's, that would invite those three _anywhere_.

"Mark my words, boy," chuckled the woman, sliding her chair back and standing up. "She'll realize that you're something special to her."

I smiled in return, but said nothing, and started on my sunday.

~…~

"What are you doing back here?!" Ayuzawa exclaimed furiously.

I smirked and pushed off of the wall I was leaning against, reaching out to take one of the garbage bags from her. She quickly snatched them both out of my reach, snapping that she could do it herself and I should just quit bothering her.

"I'm always here," I told her with a raised eyebrow.

"But _why_?" groaned as she tossed the bags into the dumpster in the alley.

"Why?" I repeated. I shook my head and advanced on her. She blushed furiously when I backed her up against the wall, caging her between my arms. "Because the lovely Ayuzawa is, of course. What other reason do I have to be anywhere?"

"I-idiot!" she stuttered, but the insult was half-hearted at best.

I'd noticed that, whenever we ended up in this position, she would adamantly refuse to meet my gaze, though her cheeks would still blaze crimson. What was she afraid I might see in her eyes? Or, better yet, was it something she was afraid to see in _mine_?

"Ayuzawa," I said quietly, leaning down until I could whisper in her ear. "Why are you so afraid to look me in the eyes?"

Ayuzawa bristled as if she were a cat, her entire body stiffening. She turned her demon gaze on me, I think in an attempt to intimidate me as she did others, but I met her head-on with a small, slightly disappointed smile.

"I'm not!" she snarled vehemently, but almost the moment she said it, she looked down at her feet.

"Really?" I said skeptically, reaching up to catch her chin with one hand and forcing her face to level with mine. "Because I beg to differ, Prez. Seems you have some extreme difficulty looking at me."

"Sh-shut up, Usui!" she barked.

"You already know I won't," I told her calmly. "So tell me."

"Th-there's nothing t-to tell," she answered unconvincingly.

"That so?" I replied sadly. I dropped my hands and stepped away. "Fine then. Are you almost done locking up?"

"That's—that's none of your business," she grumbled, shuffling toward the door.

"Isn't it?" I said, so softly I doubted she heard me.

She huffed and slammed the door behind her.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. Ayuzawa was so clueless, not only about me but about herself. I believed that she truly didn't understand how she felt about me—that she only knew I constantly teased her and always came through for her right when she needed me. Did she love me? Even I wasn't a hundred percent sure about that, but I _was_ sure that she cared about me, as more than a friend.

_If my ex-husband and I had argued like that, we would still be married._

I smiled. That lady was funny, and I knew she made her points from experience and knowledge. She was right, I was sure. Still, that didn't make my situation with Misaki any easier. I checked my watch. Assuming Misaki checked upstairs, turned off all the lights, locked all of the doors, and changed her clothes, she would be coming out in roughly five…four…three…two…

"Are you still out here?!"

Ayuzawa was nothing if not efficient. I smirked as she locked the door behind her before straightening up. I stretched and fell into step at her side, ignoring the irritated look she threw my way.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Walking you home," I told her calmly.

"What for?" she grumbled.

"Because there's a stalker on the loose," I said seriously. "And because I like spending time with you."

"The only stalker I'm worried about is you. You only like teasing me and threatening me."

"Threatening you?" I repeated, stopping abruptly. She paused, looking around at me with a frown.

"Yeah," she said, confirming that I had heard correctly.

"Would you mind telling me just how I threaten you?" I said coolly, a little hurt.

She blinked, and her cheeks flushed slightly. Once again, she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Well…You always come to the café just to taunt me," she mumbled. "Like you're saying that you know my secret and there's nothing to stop you from telling everyone at school. And you're constantly sexually harassing me, and—"

Something on my face must have caught her attention, because she cut herself off suddenly. Color crept up into her cheeks, and she began to fiddle with her fingers behind her back.

"Quit looking at me like that," she griped.

"Like what?" I asked, voice a little strained.

"Like…Like I hurt your feelings."

"But Prez," I said softly. "I tend to wear my emotions. There's nothing I have to hide."

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at me before she realized that she had some sort of mental rule not to. But by the time she remembered, it seemed that I had trapped her gaze.

"Usui—" she started, but I interrupted her.

"I'll admit to sexually harassing you a _little_," I allowed. "But I have never crossed any boundaries you've laid down, have I?"

"Well you—"

"_Have I?_" I said with more forcefulness.

Her startled amber gaze dropped to her toes.

"…No," she mumbled.

"And despite being free to tell people your secret any time I please, I haven't let slip even once that you work at Maid Latte. I've gone out of my way to protect that secret, even jumping off a building, right?"

"…Yes. Which was still crazy by the w—"

"What I still don't understand is why that even needs to _be_ a secret," I continued, feeling the words just begin to tumble from my lips. "I don't see how you think working there would tarnish your reputation at school!"

"I-idiot!" she snapped, still not looking at me.

"And despite that," I said, before she could speak again. "I've kept your secret quiet. Yet you seem to think that it's only for my own personal gain. That I come every day you work to taunt you, to flaunt the fact that I know what you do after school and that I can coerce you to do just about anything with that information. When have I ever done that, Ayuzawa?"

I had officially lost my patience, which was quite an outstanding event in and of itself. Something seemed to be growing in my throat, and I raked an agitated hand through my hair.

"I thought that, with time, you might be able to figure it out," I almost growled. "You're a very bright girl, after all. But it seems I have to spell it out for you. I've kept your secret _because I respect you_. I respect your damned wishes, no matter how ridiculous I find them. I respect you enough to do as you ask even though I don't understand. I come into that café every day because I want to _see_ you. I'm not taunting you. I'm not threatening you. Of course I'll tease you, but I thought you were smart enough to see through it. Guess I was wrong, though."

I fixed what must have been a blazing look on Misaki's face, the frustration inside me boiling over. At last, she had managed to look up at me and hadn't immediately looked away with those huge, shining gold eyes. Eyes I loved. Eyes that, apparently, didn't even trust me.

"I guess that, no matter how much you love someone, you can't force them to understand," I sighed. "I shouldn't feel so disappointed. You've never made any attempt to think about what I've told you for real. All you've ever seen me as was a _perverted alien stalker from planet pheromone,_ unless I've missed something."

"Usui—" she began, and it may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw her hand twitch in my direction, as though she wanted to reach out and touch me.

"I've done my best," I said hoarsely, "To help you understand. I've done everything I could to protect you and to come through for you, but I guess you really just can't trust me, can you? Is it because of your dad? Or did I really do something so wrong that you could think so little of me?"

The logical part of my brain said I was being stupid. I'd already known how she justified her emotions to herself, and I shouldn't be getting so riled up. But, with the stress of Misaki being in potential danger from a stalker, of loving and not even being acknowledged in return, and of driving myself nuts thinking about her all the time, I guess all I had needed was a spark to set off the flames. Even the tiniest one had clearly been enough, and I had just released all of the pent-up frustration that had been building inside me since I'd first told her how I feel.

"Usui, I—"

"You think you don't need anybody else, because you're strong. It's _your_ job to take care of everyone, and just because you take aikido means that nothing can hurt you. You're big bag Student Council President Ayuzawa Misaki, and you don't need _anyone_. I already knew that, yet I tried to be someone you needed. But…You just _refuse_ to need someone, least of all someone like me. Who actually cares about Ayuzawa, and not the Prez. Who cares about Misaki, and not the maid Misa-chan."

Her mouth was hanging half open, and her eyes were shining brightly, with more than their usual glimmer. With everything having been blown out of my system, my mind began to slow down, realizing exactly what had just happened. I let my face go blank, and patted her on the head.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I went too far. Let's get you home."

After a moment, Misaki nodded slowly, and I took the lead down the sidewalk again.

_She's not saying anything._ I thought nervously. _Why isn't she saying anything?_

Normally she would have regained her voice by now, using it to shout me down with half-hearted insults and confused stutters that would just end up leaving me amused. Normally she would have recovered and would be ranting about how stupid I was. But to be fair I didn't _normally_ go off and let out a bunch of steam railing at her the way I just had.

By the time we reached her home, the tension between us had become so thick you could cut it with a knife. Wordlessly I held open the gate for her, and silently she walked to her front door, fumbling with her keys in her pocket. Just before she disappeared inside, I managed to find my voice again.

"Ayuzawa?" I called. She paused and looked over her shoulder at me, her face blank. "Sakura needs your help with something at her house tomorrow. She really needs you to be there."

She blinked, then nodded slowly.

"And Ayuzawa?"

She waited.

"…Sorry."

I got no response that time, and she let herself into her house without a word, slamming it a little too harshly. I gave a sad smile. What more had I expected?

_I just screwed up big time. I know it._

I pulled out my cell phone as I walked away from her house, finding Sakura's number in my contacts list. I don't actually remember when or how it got there, but I was glad. I sent her a quick text, then pocketed the phone.

Can't make it tomorrow. Sorry.


	2. Dangerously Distracted

_**~Third Person~**_

"He's not here yet," Sakura said worriedly, looking out the window again.

"Didn't he already text you saying he couldn't make it?" Shizuko sighed.

"Well yeah, but I'm sure he'll change his mind," the pink-haired girl said confidently. "He can't stay away from Misaki-chan."

"He would if he thought that was what she really wanted," answered her more logical friend.

"But why would he think Misaki ever wanted him to—"

"You heard him yesterday. He's worried that Misaki-san might be getting tired of him," Shizuko reasoned. "He's being kind, Sakura-san, by giving her space."

"But…" Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, leave it be," Shizuko said seriously. "Whatever's going on between those two should _stay_ between them. It's not our job to get involved."

"I know. You're right," her friend sighed. "I just wish Misaki-chan would stop acting like he's…I dunno…"

Shizuko nodded.

"As far as I'm concerned, Misaki-san is in denial. I think she cares much more than she's willing to admit. But like I said, it isn't any of our business."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed heavily.

"She's coming!" someone hissed. Immediately the large group of students assembled in Sakura's home dove for their designated hiding places, until nobody would guess they were there. Apart from Yukimura, that is. His foot was sticking out quite obviously from behind the sofa.

A moment later, an almost timid knock sounded on the front door. Sakura hurried to answer it, trying to look as normal as she could when she pulled it open on a strange sight. On the top step stood Misaki, wearing her ratty old jeans and a tattered sports t-shirt that had the name of some team Sakura had never heard of printed on the front in large white letters. That all looked normal. What _didn't _look normal was the look on Misaki's face. It was normal to see the young girl tired, what with all the work she did, but this was something else. Her face was a little blotchy, with dark circles underneath puffy red eyes. Seeing that on anyone else, Sakura would have said they looked sleep deprived, but not Misaki-chan. She was tough. She could go days without sleep and she would look fine. If the younger girl didn't know any better, she would say that Misaki had been _crying_, but that couldn't be right. Misaki didn't _cry_.

"Misaki-chan, are you—is everything alright?" she said cautiously, stepping back to let her friend inside. The girl immediately slid off her shoes and stood a little awkwardly in the entryway.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine," she said, a little too brightly. Sakura frowned, and the amber-eyed girl quickly continued. "Usu—someone told me you needed me for something?"

Had she been about to say Usui? Why would she feel like she couldn't even say his name?

"Uh—oh, right," said Sakura hastily. "It's—ah—right in here."

Said as she led her friend into her living room.

"SURPRISE!"

Misaki nearly jumped out of her skin when the room suddenly erupted with people, some of whom seemed to pop right out of thin air.

"Surprise, Misaki-chan," Sakura said, hugging her friend around the middle.

"You've been working so hard lately," Shizuko said. "We thought you could use a little fun."

Misaki blinked rapidly, scanning the room full of beaming faces from her class and from student council. Her mouth hung open slightly.

"You guys…" she mumbled. "Threw a…"

"Surprise party," Sakura supplied.

"For me?"

Everyone smiled. Yukimura tripped his way to Misaki, giving her his brightest smile.

"You've been so great!" he said, hugging her next. "I don't know what we would do without you on student council!"

"Yeah, Prez," said a low voice. "You've been a huge help."

Misaki stiffened and turned quickly, but it was only the student council secretary.

"Misaki-chan, is something the matter?" Shizuko asked as the students began mingling.

The president shook her head.

"No. Who all did you invite to this?" she asked, scanning the bodies again.

"Student council," Sakura said. "Some of the people from your glass. The people from the flower-arranging club."

"Is that everyone?" the black-haired beauty checked, still unconsciously searching for one particular individual whom she couldn't find.

"I think so…" Sakura muttered. "Oh! I also invited Usui-kun, but he said he couldn't make it."

"That so?" Misaki said, and her two friends didn't miss the tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "He told me yesterday that he'd think about it, but then he texted me later saying he couldn't be here."

"How much later?" the president asked, feeling a growing lump in her throat.

"Uhm…around nine, I think," Sakura said, her forehead scrunching while she thought.

Around nine. That would have been about the time that Usui had been walking Misaki home. He hadn't texted anyone on the walk. He must have sent it right after he had seen her safely to her home. Right after they…

"Did you two have a fight?" Sakura asked, her voice dripping with melancholy.

Instantly Misaki went off in a spiral of denial.

"What? Of course we didn't have a fight—I mean, we're not close enough to have anything to fight about—I mean—no, I don't—we didn't—"

"I see. Well, I hope you two work it out soon," the smaller girl said heavily. "You're the only one that can affect Usui-kun's actions so much. He must really like y—"

"He doesn't like anybody! He's just—just some perverted stalker—he's an alien stalker from outer space!"

Sakura and Shizuko both stared at Misaki for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You always call him that," Sakura giggled. "It's like your pet name for him"

"We don't have pet names!" Misaki exclaimed, her face going red.

_Misa-chan…Prez…_

"Whatever you say, Misaki-san," said the girl with glasses, smiling much more widely than was common for her.

"Let's enjoy your party now, Misaki-chan," Sakura said, linking her arm with Misaki's. "We have fo~od."

~….~

Misaki tried to have fun. Really, she did. Certainly she appreciated it, and everyone that had come just to support her and show that her hard work had not gone unnoticed. But in all honesty, she just couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it. It wasn't right, being surrounded by so many people when there wasn't _that one_ whispering stupid, ridiculous things in her ear or trying to hold her hand in front of everybody. What made it worse was that she knew _that one_ was absent because of what had transpired the previous night, and was probably alone in his apartment, wondering if she was having more fun at the party than she would have been if he had attended.

But, after no more than an hour, Misaki needed out.

"I—ah—need some fresh air," she told Sakura. "I'm gonna take a short walk. I'll be right back, though, I promise."

Sakura pouted, but consented to let her go.

"Don't be too long!" she called as Misaki slipped on her shoes and opened the door. "Or I'll be afraid someone snatched you up! I'd hate to think you were abducted by aliens!"

"Only alien I'd be abducted by is one you happen to be rather fond of," Misaki grumbled to herself, before remembering that her alien was not likely to abduct her anytime soon. Wait. _Her_ alien? Since when was he _her_ alien? He was just _the_ stupid alien from planet pheromone. She shook her head.

Quickly she closed the door behind her, nearly sprinting down the walkway and through Sakura's front gate. She didn't know where she was going to walk, but she needed to be out and moving. She thought better that way.

When she'd learned that Usui wouldn't be at the party, a small—tiny, absolutely miniscule—part of her was overcome by disappointment. Why? She should be glad that he wouldn't be present to harass her, especially after that scene last night. She had every right to be angry with him for the things he had said.

Didn't she?

Her pace slowed slightly. He hadn't said anything that wasn't _true_. She _had_ put it upon herself to take care of everybody else. She _did_ act like she could take on anything just because she was strong. She _did_ refuse to acknowledge that she might ever need somebody to help her.

She _was_ blind. Completely, totally blind for not even trying to understand the things Takumi Usui did for her or said to her. She always wrote him off as nothing more than a big pervert, because that made everything easier for her. When she thought of him as a big pervert holding her secret over her, Ayuzawa knew exactly how to handle herself. At least, she thought she did. But when she thought of him as a quiet boy who teased her just for a little fun, but respected her enough to keep a secret he found entirely pointless, she just didn't know what she was supposed to do. How did she react?

Sure, little butterflies played intense tennis matches in her stomach whenever he was around. Sure, her heartbeat sped up until she couldn't hear anything but the roaring of blood in her ears when he touched her. Sure, when he spoke, it was like the whole world momentarily narrowed until it was just him. But what exactly did that mean? All of these strange responses to him that she had never felt before. Even the tiniest things on his part made her mind reel. Even the most casual—sometimes accidental—touch between them made her heart begin to pound.

But she never acknowledged it. Not even when he openly shared his feelings _for_ her _with_ her. She refused to acknowledge that he might really care for her. She refused to acknowledge that, when he teased her, he really _was_ just searching to spend time with her and talk to her. Misaki did not allow herself to believe that there was no ulterior motive behind his constant visits to the café. How had Usui felt, knowing all of this, receiving her blunt, self-inflicted ignorance, and bottling it up since the beginning?

_I wouldn't have been able to stand it_, Misaki thought to herself.

So how did Usui? How had he managed to stay right beside her for so long, knowing that she was intentionally not letting herself believe anything he did or said was sincere? He had the patience, the tolerance, of a god, to deal with her for so long and never so much as whisper a word of complaint. Why, _how,_ did he do that?

Misaki looked up at the clear blue sky, showing between the narrow walls of an alley she had found herself in, as an unbidden memory floated to the front most corner of her mind.

"_Because I love you."_

_He leaned in swiftly, capturing her lips with his for one short, sweet kiss. In the next instant, he pulled back, his brilliant green eyes glowing, and he leapt over the side of the building, after the photo of he and Misa-chan in her Maid Latte uniform._

Because I love you…

Had he really meant that? Was it possible that he hadn't just been teasing her? It would explain his seemingly boundless patience with her, up until last night. When she had accused him of threatening her.

Ayuzawa sighed, and hung her face in her hands. She never should have accused him of that. She knew better, deep down, and it was horrifying for her to realize what she had blurted in a fit of petty irritation. In that instant, as Usui's eyes blazed like green fire, flaming with hurt, Misaki had realized how scared she was that he had finally snapped. She had seen him look that angry only once before, and that had been when Tora Igarashi had tried to force himself on her. But it wasn't anger that flared in his gaze as he looked down at her. It was a deep, wounded expression that said too plainly he had had enough. She put him through hell and back on a constant basis, knowing full well what she was doing. He had been there for her through everything, and she continually downplayed his expanding role in her life.

In the instant he fell silent last night, Misaki had realized that she was terrified by the thought that he might leave her life. For good. She should have been happy. She had told herself and everyone around her that it would have been a good thing if he would finally just leave her alone. Well, it seemed like she was finally being given that gift, but now that she held it, she thought that maybe it wasn't truly what she had wanted.

Part of her had liked the idea that someone was watching out for her. Part of her had liked—even embraced—the possibility that she wouldn't have to do everything alone. That someone would step up and share the load she bore on her shoulders, the self-inflicted fatigue she constantly trapped herself under. Here she had finally found someone that, even if she didn't appreciate it at the time, was always there for her, always willing to help her no matter what. Someone that knew despite everything she did, or perhaps because of it, she wasn't made of steel the way she tried to make everybody see. She was only human, with human weaknesses. One of those was insurmountable tenacity. And that right there, which was what had drawn that person to her side in the first place, might have just been the thing to drive him away as well.

_What have I done?_ she wondered.

"Is something bothering you, young lady?"

Misaki looked around quickly. A tall, dark haired man had paused while walking down the sidewalk, and was looking down at her concernedly. His black blazer was the same color as his eyes.

"No," she said quickly, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. This guy looked familiar… "It's nothing. I was just on my way back home."

"Are you quite sure?" he asked. He sounded only worried, and the step he took forward may have been meant to be reassuring, but it had quite the opposite effect, instead making her stomach twist with nerves. "You seem upset."

"It's nothing," Misaki repeated, taking a step back.

"I see," said the man, and he looked away for a moment, as though debating something. When he looked back at her, Misaki had taken another step backward. "You look very familiar, dear. Have I seen you somewhere else before?"

Quickly Misaki shook her head.

"I don't think so, sir," she said, but even as she said it, she realized why he had looked so familiar.

Sitting two tables away from one particular blonde individual and a humorous old woman, a dark man in a crisp jacket sat, apparently reading the menu intently. Occasionally his beetle-black eyes would dart up and scan the café, as though looking for somebody.

"Ah," he said, like she hadn't even spoke. "You work at Maid Latte, right? That's where I've seen you. You were my waitress."

"You must be mistaken," Misaki said, the knot in her stomach growing. "I've never even heard of Maid Latte. You must have me confused for someone else."

"No, I wouldn't forget those big amber eyes," he said, lifting a hand to touch her chin so that he could get a better look.

That was her limit. She hit his encroaching hand aside and landed a punishing kick to his midsection, with the full intent of cracking some ribs. Instead of doubling over like she expected, or flying backwards as was also quite common, the man caught her foot, sidestepping out of the way and pulling her off-balance.

"You're the little waitress who's always getting into spats with that blonde boy at the café," he noted, catching her arm as she stumbled. "Seems you have a wicked temper. Don't know why that boy pursues you."

There. Right there, she slipped up. Those words were like a punch to the gut, and her flinch was the only opening he needed.

"Of course," the man said, pulling her arm behind her in a powerful lock. "You _are_ quite attractive. I could understand his persistence, I suppose."

She readied herself to throw him over her shoulder like one of the boxing club's punching bags that was left out, but just as she was about to do it, something rough and damp covered her nose and mouth. The rag covering her face smelled funny.

"I'd love to spar with you some more, sweetheart," whispered the man in her ear. "But quite frankly, this isn't the place, and you girls are much easier to handle when you're asleep."

Chloroform! The son of a bitch was trying to knock her out with chloroform! Already her head felt fuzzy. She had to throw him now, or she'd lose consciousness.

The man landed with a very painful-sounding _thud!_ on the sidewalk, and the rag fell away from her face. She stumbled from the momentum, something that had never happened before. It must be that damned drug. Clumsily she turned and tried to run, but she only made it a few wobbling steps before she fell to her knees. Footsteps behind her indicated that the man had recovered his footing.

"_That_," he growled, grabbing the back of her neck. "Wasn't a very nice thing to do to your _master_, Misa-chan."

Fear gripped her like an icy hand as the man hauled her to her feet and shoved the cloth in her mouth. She'd made a mistake. She had slipped up. Her mind had been so full, her thoughts spiraling chaotically the way she did when she felt stressed, and she had stumbled in her response. Just like Usui warned her would happen.

But she hadn't listened to him. She'd written him off as a perverted idiot and insisted that she would be fine because she was strong and she could do everything on her own. Her own independence—no, make that plain stupidity—had been her downfall. What was going to happen now?

Her vision began to fade, and whatever the man was saying was hazy, indistinguishable as words to her anymore. She couldn't quite remember how to spit the rag out of her mouth, or how to break the punishing hold he had on her arms. What was happening? Where was she again? Why wasn't she supposed to fall asleep?

Where was the person who normally saved her from these situations? The person who reminded her of the answers to all of the questions she was now asking. Where was he? What was his name again?

_Usui…_

Usui. God, he would think she was an idiot!

She grit her teeth, determined not to completely lose consciousness. Her bag was still slung across her shoulders, resting on her hip. Against all of her objections, the chief at the café had insisted on giving all of the girls self-defense items such as tasers and pepper spray. She had been given a fifty thousand voltage taser, and had stuffed it into the front pocket of her shoulder bag. If she could just get it…

With a herculean effort, Misaki managed to spit out the cloth and tug the small black object from its resting place. The man said something, but she didn't bother even trying to understand him. It was taking all of her focus to find the button when her vision was so hazy she may as well have been blind. A loud crackling noise told her when she found it, and she pressed the painful end into the man's wrist, which he had so kindly left bare. His entire body seized behind her, twitching. His hold on her fell slack as he slumped to the ground, but she didn't have mercy. Misaki followed him to the ground, this time pressing the taser to a spot she was pretty sure was his unprotected neck.

A moment later, and the effort finally proved to be too much for her. Her grip on the weapon fell slack, and she slumped to the pavement, vision and hearing leaving her altogether. She reached out blindly, pulling herself away from the strange man as far as she could, several times bumping into walls before she gave up.

_Damn Usui_, she thought weakly as the last threads of her consciousness slipped slowly away. _Even when you're not around, you're saving me. I don't get it…_


	3. Lost And Found

_**~Usui~**_

I looked up as a sharp ringing sound pierced the quiet. Licht hissed and darted into the bathroom. My cell was ringing on the coffee table by the sofa where I lay, quite bored. I was always bored, unless I had Ayuzawa around to entertain me. Maybe that was her calling?

Not likely. Regardless, I reached over and picked it up, flipping it open and pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" I mumbled, sitting up and scratching the back of my neck.

"Usui-kun!"

"Sakura-san?" I said in surprise. "What do you need?"

"I'm worried about Misaki-chan," said the girl on the other line quietly.

"Why's that?" I replied, frowning.

"Well, she seemed pretty down when she came over," Sakura said slowly. "She seemed to get better for a little while during the party, but I think something was eating at her."

"Why are you talking to me about it?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat. Had something I said really bothered her?

"Well…I was wondering…" Sakura muttered. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Wha—ah, Sakura-san," I stumbled, cursing myself inwardly. "I guess you could call it that."

From the other end, it sounded like she sighed heavily.

"See, Shizuko?" she said. "I _told_ you!"

"It's not our business," came a muffled reply.

"Is that all?" I said curtly. If she was going to ask me what had happened, I would have to hang up. I couldn't tell her what had happened, because that would involve telling Misaki's secret, and no matter how angry I was with her, I would never break my promise to keep quiet.

"No, I called because, well, I was wondering if you knew where she was."

I leaped to my feet.

"What?!" I almost shouted. She made a surprised noise, and I forced my voice down to a more conversational level. "I thought she was at your place?"

"Well, she was, but she left a little while ago saying she needed some fresh air," Sakura mumbled. "She hasn't come back yet, and I was just wondering if maybe she was with you."

"Have you tried calling her?" I demanded.

"Yes, but…but she isn't picking up. So, she isn't with you?"

"She's not," I told her, kneeling down to pull my shoes on.

"She's not with him," Sakura relayed to Shizuko.

"We need to go out and look for her then!" I heard her friend exclaim.

"No."

"What was that, Usui?" Sakura said, sounding faintly surprised.

"You two aren't going to look for her," I said, pulling my jacket on and switching hands so that I could put my arms through both sleeves. "There've been a string of assaults on young girls like you. You're staying where you are. I'm going."

"But she's our friend too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And Prez wouldn't want her friends to jump blindly after her, if it put them in danger," I said firmly. "I'll find her, Sakura-san, I promise. You two just need to stay safe."

A long pause met my ears.

"Sakura-san, please," I said seriously.

"…Okay," she said reluctantly. "I understand. Please find Misaki-chan, Usui-kun."

"I will," I promised, and hit the end call button. I dialed another number, heedless of Sakura's failure to get a hold of Ayuzawa, and held the speaker to my ear. It rang. It kept ringing. A voice recording answered, telling me to leave a message. I snapped my phone shut, flinging my door open and hurrying down the hall. Ayuzawa always answered her phone, even if it was me calling.

I had no idea where she was, but I had two possible places to start: Sakura's house, and the café. The café was closer, so I would go there first. From there, if I didn't find anything, I would call Sakura and ask her to give me her address. I'd run around the entire city until I found Ayuzawa, if that was what it took. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Hopefully she was at the café, or she had gone home, and just forgotten to tell anyone. She disregarded herself like that a lot, but this was the first time I could remember ever hoping that that was the case this time around.

"Oi!" I shouted when I reached the street. "Taxi!"

Lucky me, a yellow cab was just pulling up to the curb. I sprinted to the passenger door and flung it open, sliding into the seat. I gave the startled taxi driver the address of Maid Latte.

"I need to get there as fast as possible," I told him. "I'll pay whatever you need."

"Ah—sure thing, kid," he said, bemused. He pulled away from the curb, merging with the oncoming traffic amidst a chorus of angry horns as he cut other vehicles off.

Normally I would have just ran to the café, but I couldn't afford to lose even a few precious seconds. Not in case Misaki really was in trouble. I looked out the window, tapping impatiently on my knee as the city lights and signs blew past us.

_Ayuzawa, what are you thinking?_ I wondered in exasperation. _Running off on your own? I told you, it's dangerous!_

Not that what I told her ever mattered. She rarely took anything I said seriously, and maybe that was my fault. I tended to crack jokes, usually inappropriate, if a moment was getting to deep or intense, because I didn't know how to handle it any other way. Those deep, touchy-feely moments of heart wrenching confessions weren't exactly my thing. What was I supposed to do with them?

At any rate, it wasn't really all that surprising.

"Wouldn't think that a cosplay café would interest a guy like you," said the cab driver after a tense moment.

"I have a friend that works there," I said stiffly.

"Ah, I see. She pretty?"

I snorted.

"Please focus on your driving."

"Is something wrong with her?" the man asked, rolling down his window to flip off someone behind him. "Is that why you're in such a hurry?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"I see."

We lapsed back into silence. We were almost there.

"This friend. She wouldn't by any chance go by the name Misa-chan, would she?"

I looked around sharply.

"Why do you ask?" I replied tersely.

"Because, you fit the description one of my…friends gave me, of a young man who was friends with her favorite waitress at the same café. Green eyes, blonde hair, a little rough around the edges."

"Hm," I said noncommittally.

"She said you two argued a lot," he continued.

"We do," I agreed.

"Said they were the kind of arguments that helped people to understand each other."

I blinked.

"That sounds like a woman I'd spoken with yesterday. She told me the same thing after Misa-chan had left."

"That so?" he said with a small smile. "She never was shy."

_Should I say it?_ I thought, watching him closely. He seemed to think affectionately of her. _Ah, why not?_

"No, she wasn't," I confirmed. "She said that if she and her ex-husband had argued the way Misa-chan and I do, they would still be married."

The driver stiffened and glanced over at me. I looked innocently out the window.

"Ah…she said that, did she?" he said, making a brave attempt at sounding indifferent.

"Hai, she did," I responded.

"I see," he muttered.

Without warning, he slammed on the brakes, swerving to the side and pulling up tight against a curb. I clutched the sides of my seat. There was a reason I didn't often take cab rides. The drivers were insane. I reached into my pockets for my wallet, but the man reached over and stilled my hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Go find your girl."

I smiled.

"Thanks," I told him, and jumped out of the cab, nearly getting hit by a car driving really close to the parking spot.

"Careful!" he hollered.

"Thanks!" I said again, closing the door and hurrying to the café entrance. Greeted as per usual by the staff of Maid Latte.

"Welcome home, Master!"

"Oh, Usui-san," said Erika in surprise. "Misa-chan isn't working today—"

"I know," I interrupted. "But she was at her friend's house earlier, and she went for a walk and never came back. I was going to check here first. Is there any chance she's in the back?"

Erika frowned.

"No, I was just back there with the cooks."

_Damnit!_

"I see," I said, voice hard. "Well, if she does show up here, please give me a call."

"I will," she promised. With that, I turned on my heel and left the café, ignoring the stares of the confused patrons watching from their seats. Alright, so, Misaki's home, maybe? No, I couldn't go there. I didn't want to frighten her mother or sister if she hadn't gone back. Besides, if she was home, she definitely would be answering her phone. So, guess it was time to call Sakura. Just as I was about to dial, the door behind me swung open again, the bell tinkling.

"Usui!" Erika called. I looked around. She was holding a piece of paper out to me.

"I guess Misa-chan did stop by," she told me. "She left a note."

Relief made my shoulders go slack as I reached out and took the note. As quickly as it had come, the fleeting happiness vanished. The writing on the paper was not hers. It was similar, but a bit too tidy, and the dots had _hearts_ over them, something my Misaki would _never_ write. But I wasn't about to worry Erika.

"Thanks, Erika-chan," I said with a forced smile. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yes," she nodded, and hurried back inside. It was getting a little chilly to be out in her maid outfit.

I looked back down at the note in my hand.

_Sorry, Chief. Can't make it into work tomorrow. Family's going out of town for a few days. Be back soon. Misa-chan._

The girls from the café didn't know Ayuzawa as well as they thought they did, if any one of them had believed that she had written this. She wouldn't spontaneously take off of work for a sudden out of town trip with her family—they didn't do those kinds of things anyway. And even if they did head out of town often, her mother would have given her plenty of notice because of her job.

At any rate, someone other than Misaki had snuck into the back of the shop, with this forged note, and snuck back out. That meant one thing. Ayuzawa was in serious trouble.

I pulled out my phone and called Sakura. She picked up on the second ring.

"Usui-kun?" she answered breathlessly. "Did you find her?"

I ignored her question, which was answer enough for her.

"Where do you live, Sakura-san?" I asked. Her voice was disappointed when she replied with her address. She actually wasn't too far, and I started walking.

"Do you think she's alright?" she asked hopefully. I didn't want to worry her by telling the truth, but I also didn't want to lie and say everything was probably fine. I couldn't tell her about the note at the café either, because that would give away Ayuzawa's job.

"I…I hope so, Sakura-san," I sighed. That was the best I could do. It was a futile hope, but true nonetheless.

"Okay…so, I'll see you soon, I guess?" she said quietly.

"Yeah," I answered, and hung up.

The cool night air was sending goosebumps erupting down the back of my neck, and I tugged my jacket closed. Knowing Ayuzawa, she was probably running around without any sort of cover. She had to plan to be so unprepared, she really did.

I shook my head. Ayuzawa being cold was the least of my worries. If I found her safe I would give her my jacket and leap for joy, but I already knew the likelihood of that was less than none.

The direction of my thoughts had my feet picking up speed until I was running, full-out sprinting down the sidewalk, shouting apologies over my shoulder whenever I bumped past someone. Ayuzawa had to be fine. She had to be. I didn't know what I would do if something had happened to her. If something—or someone—had hurt her.

I glanced up at a street sign, and nearly punched the air. I was almost at Sakura's house! My aim was to sprint clear up to the doorstep, bust down the door, and demand to know anything that might tell me where Ayuzawa had gone. However, my aim was put on hold when a small sound caught my attention. It sounded like a muted whimper. Throwing on the brakes, I skidded to a halt on the sidewalk, nearly sliding into an elderly man.

"Sorry," I said quickly, looking around for the source of the noise. There it was again. A muffled whine. Coming from somewhere up ahead.

Cautiously I moved forward, toward what looked to be a narrow alley. The sound came for a third time, louder, and I picked up my pace, turning the corner to find a scene that made my blood burn. An older man wearing an all-black suit was sprawled on the cold cement ground, unconscious but stirring feebly. Near his feet was a dirtied rag, and by his neck…

"A taser?" I said, slightly confused. I knelt down to pick it up. As I did, I recognized it as one of the things the chief at Maid Latte had ordered and given to all of the girls working there. That meant that…

"Ayuzawa?" I called, stowing the taser in my jeans pocket after making sure that it was switched off. Another noise, this time more like a groan. It was coming from deeper in the alley. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be dumb enough to risk cornering myself like that, but Ayuzawa was concerned, in trouble, which meant that all of my "normal-circumstances" rules were completely out the window.

Carefully I walked forward, my eyes locked on a large, black dumpster pressed to the side of the alley. The sounds seemed to be coming from the other side of it. The sounds seemed to be coming from the other side of it. Wary of the Prez's temper in case she sprang at anybody she saw, I edged forward, peering around the corner of the dumpster.

"Ayuzawa!" I exclaimed, lunging to her style. She was sprawled over the cold cement, her hair splayed over her face. As far as I could tell, she was unconscious, those noises escaping her subconsciously.

I knelt down beside her and reached out to brush her hair out of her face.

"U…sui…" she mumbled.

My hand stilled, and I looked down at her in surprise.

"Ayuzawa?" I said quietly, stroking the side of her face with a feather-soft touch. "Ayuzawa, can you hear me?"

"…es."

"Yes?" I checked.

Her head moved in a weak version of a nod.

"Can you open your eyes?" I wondered.

With what looked like a lot of effort, her goldenrod eyes opened a crack, looking glazed and unfocused. I frowned, pulling my hand away and sliding my arms beneath her slender body so that I could hoist her up. When I rose to my feet, she mumbled something else that I didn't quite catch.

"What was that Prez?" I asked.

"…oro…form…"

"Huh?"

Her face scrunched up as she tried to focus on her enunciation.

"Chloro…form," she said, a little more clearly.

"Chloroform?" I repeated furiously. She gave me another jerky nod, then leaned against my chest.

"Mm…smell nice…"

I gave her a bemused look.

"I smell nice?"

Her face flushed light pink.

"Shut up," she grumbled. I smiled and hugged her closer to me.

"Yes, master," I teased.

Either she was too out of it to verbally flay me, or she didn't really compute what I had just said, because she just shifted in my arms, leaning her face into the crook of my neck. At that, I chuckled quietly, and started walking away. I paused by the twitching man on the sidewalk, wondering what I should do with him.

"Call…police," Misaki said, apparently making a very strenuous effort to sound coherent.

I made a face. That was the least satisfying of all of the options rolling around in my head, but it _was_ the most noble one. With a sigh, I knelt down so that I could prop Misaki on my lap and pull out my phone. It only took a moment to dial the police and give them our location, but in that moment the man's movements grew larger, and he seemed to be regaining control of his body. I hung up, and pulled Ayuzawa away from the stalker.

"Where's that little bitch?" the man growled, groaning as he tried to prop himself up on his forearms.

"You really should watch your words," I said coolly, laying Misaki down carefully.

"Usui—no—" Misaki slurred.

"Who's that?" said the man.

I scowled down at him. What I wanted more than anything was to kick him in his throat, to break him down, and snap his neck for ever laying a hand on my Misaki. But I knew Ayuzawa wouldn't be even remotely alright with that, mostly because it would mean he was taking care of her and she couldn't do it herself. Still, I couldn't let him go to the police entirely unscathed. His right hand had little threads caught on his nails that matched the material of the cloth lying on the ground near him.

"Doesn't matter," I said in that same cold, detached voice. "I've just called the police. They're on their way to arrest you now."

Before he could say anything, I covered his right hand with my foot, pressing down slowly and firmly. The breath hissed out through his teeth. He grunted in pain as I increased the pressure, until I was pushing down with all of my force.

"Knock it off, kid!" he snarled, but was cut off by his own pained shout as I heard at least two bones crack. I picked up my foot, but before he could feel any relief, I stamped down with all of my strength. The man screamed as I shattered the bones in his hand altogether. There. I felt a little better now.

"Come on, Ayuzawa," I said, picking up the black-haired girl once more. "Let's not hang around. Sakura's waiting for both of us."

"Usui," she said softly curling her fingers in the front of my jacket.

"Ayuzawa?" I replied gently, carrying her out of the alley and starting back toward Sakura's house.

She leaned into me, hiding her face in my chest.

"Thank you," she whispered. I smiled and tightened my hold on her.

"Anytime, Ayuzawa," I promised. "I'll always save you."


	4. Never Getting Rid of Me

_**~Usui~**_

"Usui!" Sakura shrieked. "You found her!"

I nodded, stepping into the well-lit house.

"Thank goodness," said Shizuko said as she adjusted her glasses. "We were so worried. Is she alright?"

I nodded again.

"Yeah. At least, she will be. She's a little…out of it right now," I told them. On the way there, I had decided against telling them that the Prez _had_ in fact encountered the stalker, just like I had been afraid of. It would cause them needless worry, and more questions would follow until I would have to leave or pull out my hair. And leaving Prez just wasn't an option.

"Where was she?" Sakura asked.

"Fell asleep in the park nearby," I invented, praying that there _was_ a park nearby.

Sakura made a face.

"All that worry, and she just fell asleep?"

I hid a smirk.

"Yeah. Is there somewhere she can lay down until she wakes up?"

"Uh, sure. She can have the couch in the living room," Sakura offered, pointing me in the right direction.

"Thanks," I said. "Could you call her mother as well? I'd rather she didn't walk home, and her mom at least needs to know where she is."

Sakura nodded, and both she and Shizuko vanished into another room. As for me, I went in the direction the younger girl had indicated and found a reasonably sized sitting room with a couch, a loveseat, and an overstuffed armchair. I carried Ayuzawa to the couch, sitting down at the far end and laying her across the cushions with her head in my lap. Looking down at her, pale and unconscious due to the effects of the drug, it was hard to imagine the headstrong, fearless, powerful president that I had first fallen in love with, though that one needed to be taken care of every bit as much as this one.

But this Misaki Ayuzawa…She scared me. She looked so delicate and fragile, so completely vulnerable, that she could have been made of glass. Looking down at her, with her black hair tangled in her face, I couldn't see the strong girl that insisted that she had to do everything alone. The one that could throw people twice her size or larger across a room, outrun the best athletes at our school, and in her spare time terrorize boys with her demon glare from hell. All I saw was a small girl, too fragile for the world around her, who needed to be cared for and protected by someone. I

And I was happy to fill that slot. I would always protect Misaki, no matter the costs. I hated that someone had managed to lay a hand on her today and had left her in such a defenseless state. Mostly, I hated the fact that I hadn't been there to prevent it. It had been at Misaki's request—or was demand a more appropriate word?—that I had kept my distance, and the one time I had actually done as she asked, what I feared had indeed come to pass. The stalker had made his attempt on her, and apparently he had nearly succeeded. If it hadn't been for the chief all but forcing a taser on the young girl, she might have been gone.

At least I had found her, though. As I brushed her hair back from her face, combing through it with my fingers, it felt as though a hand of ice that had been gripping my chest had at last released its hold. It was a terrifying moment for me when Sakura called, and I realized that my precious, volatile student council president had gone missing.

"U…sui…"

I blinked and glanced down at her. Misaki had fallen unconscious again after she thanked me, but maybe she'd woken up? No, her eyes were still closed, and she seemed very relaxed. She would never have been relaxed if she was consciously aware of the fact that she was using my lap as a pillow. I smiled.

"Ayuzawa?"

Her brow creased.

"Stupid alien…planet…"

I chuckled, sliding my thumb over her high cheekbone.

"Yes, Ayuzawa," I acknowledged. "I'm a stupid alien stalker from Planet Pheromone. But I'm _your_ stupid alien stalker from Planet Pheromone."

The little wrinkle between her eyebrows eased.

"…Mine…" she sighed, rolling onto her side facing me. Then: "Thank…you."

I tucked her hair behind her ear, then settled my hand on her shoulder and leaned back in the couch. From what I had heard, chloroform took a while to wear off, and while it was apparent Ayuzawa hadn't gotten quite the exposure necessary to knock her out completely, she certainly had enough to addle her brain a bit. So, I probably had a little bit of time to take a nap while Misaki slept off the symptoms. That is, if I could calm my mind enough to get any semblance of sleep.

~_**Third Person~**_

Consciousness returned painfully slowly. Misaki had had the worst dream, where Sakura had thrown her a surprise party, but Usui hadn't been there, and for some reason that upset her. She'd gone out for a walk, and had ended up cornered in an alley by a stalker who tried to knock her out with a rag soaked in chloroform. She'd almost lost it when she thought of how stupid Usui would think she was, and managed to tase the stalker before stumbling…somewhere, waiting for Usui to find her like he always did. That _had_ been a dream, right?

Misaki's head felt incredibly fuzzy, and her mouth felt like a hamster had crawled in and nested in it. Her body felt heavy, but after some experimentation, she found that she could move all of her limbs like normal, if a bit more slowly. She cracked open one eye, and found herself looking at about an inch of tanned abdomen peaking from beneath a soft green shirt. She blinked, trying to shake off the aftereffects of being knocked out with chloroform, and let her gaze travel up.

Usui was leaning back against a sofa, his Adam's apple and chin jutting out because of the way his head fell back against the top of the couch. His lips were parted slightly, and his brilliant emerald eyes were closed. His tousled gold hair shifted slightly every time he took a breath or released one. One of his hands lay beneath her head, and the other had probably rested on her shoulder, but had slipped down her back when he fell asleep. Her head was resting on…was resting on…

What was Usui doing on her couch? And why was she using his lap as a pillow? Was she still dreaming? No, no, dreams were supposed to be unconscious desires, or the ones that a person refused to acknowledge. And she certainly didn't want to be with Usui like that. Right? But then, if she wasn't dreaming anymore, what was Usui doing there? Had he come in with her last night after all, and when for some reason she had crashed out on the couch, he just sat down and moved her head to his thigh?

Finally sense returned to her, telling her that whatever had led up to this, the situation was most definitely real, and she leapt up, her face flushing scarlet. She meant to land on her feet on the floor, but complete control of her limbs clearly had yet to return, and she stumbled, falling backwards. In a flash, suddenly Usui was right beside her, catching her in his arms, his bright green gaze fixed on her with a look of intense concern.

"Don't push yourself, Prez," he said softly, pulling her close to his chest. "You've had a hell of a day."

_So that's it_, she thought, rather numbly. _It…wasn't a dream. That really happened. Which means…_

"That was…real?" Misaki mumbled, her tongue feeling as though it had sprouted a layer of fur. "It wasn't a…a dream?"

Usui looked down at her with a gaze so sympathetic that she felt a lump lodge in her throat. Instead of shoving him away like she normally would have done, Misaki's hands curled in the front of his shirt, and she leaned into him, taking comfort from his warm and steady presence.

"No, Ayuzawa," Usui answered softly, cradling the back her head right at the nape of her neck and wrapping his other arm around her waist. "No, it wasn't a dream."

"So…that man…"

Usui tightened his embrace.

"Yeah. He was the stalker that's been going around. But the police arrested him."

"Guess you wanna say _I told you so_, right?" she grumbled.

Usui chuckled.

"No, Ayuzawa," he answered her. "I don't think I've ever said that to you."

"Hmph."

"Say, Ayuzawa?" the blonde said after a moment.

"Mm?"

"How did you manage to stay conscious?" he wondered. "Chloroform is supposed to be really potent stuff. Doctors and dentists used to put some on a rag and put it near their patients to put them to sleep. It worked in a few minutes like that. Right up against your face, how did you not pass out?"

He couldn't see Misaki's blush, but he could sure feel it. Her face heated up against his neck, until it felt like it was burning him.

"I—I don't know," she said unconvincingly.

Usui leaned away from her so that he could see the expression on her face. She was determinedly avoiding his gaze, her cheeks so bright red they might not ever fully fade back to normal.

"Ayuzawa?" he said, half amused, half concerned.

"…I guess…" she muttered, glancing at him and then hastily looking away. "You."

"Me?" Usui echoed. "But I wasn't there."

She snorted.

"I just…I just remember…I dunno, I guess I expected you would show up, because you always do. And then I thought, _God, he'll think I'm an idiot for getting stuck in this situation_. That—er—gave me the willpower to stay sort of awake."

Usui blinked. The thought…of _him_ had given Ayuzawa the strength she had needed to fight back? He doubted she realized exactly what that meant to him, or indeed the full extent of what she had said at all. That it was only because she had thought of him that she had mustered the willpower to fight off unconsciousness induced by a powerful chemical.

"Sorry."

"Eh—what?" Usui said, shaking off his own thoughts. Misaki was looking up at him, actually meeting his gaze even though her cheeks were still red.

"I'm sorry, Usui," she sighed.

"What for?" he asked in surprise.

"For not listening to you, and making you come to my rescue again."

"I'll always come to your rescue, Prez," he chuckled. "As many times as you need it. I promise."

"And," she continued like she hadn't heard him. Usui frowned. What else was there? "And for…for the things I said. I was always so mean to you, and it wasn't fair. I mean, you're annoying, and you always will be, but a lot of the things I accused you of were no fair, and…I'm sorry."

That had been bothering her all day. Usui hadn't come to the party, though Sakura had invited him, and it could only be because of the things she had said to him last night in a fit of petty irritation. He had finally lost his carefully calm demeanor, which told her how seriously she may have messed up. When he didn't come to the party, she wondered if maybe that time she really had gone too far, and pushed him away for real.

Usui's lips curved up in a smile, and he pulled Misaki tightly to his chest, leaning his cheek against her temple.

"I'm not angry with you, Prez," he told her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should never have railed at you the way I did. But I accept your apology."

After a second of hesitancy, Misaki slid her arms around his waist in a return of his embrace, laying her cheek against his warm torso. It was embarrassing, and it was stupid, and it was completely out of character for her, but wrapped up in his arms, Misaki felt very safe, like there was nothing in the world that could hurt her as long as Usui stayed right there. For all of the grief she gave him, she trusted that he would always come through for her, because she had never been given any reason to truly doubt that. After all, despite him finally growing frustrated enough for his calm demeanor to snap, he had still come to her rescue right when she needed him. Misaki had a feeling he always would, whether she particularly wanted it or not.

Usui was pleasantly surprised when Ayuzawa returned his hug with her slender arms. The feel of her slim, warm body wrapped in his arms gave him a feeling of rightness, like with her beside him, he was complete in a way he had not been when he was alone. He'd always been alone, with no true family that cared about him enough to spend any amount of time bonding with him. There was really no one at his school he felt he could really connect with on a deep enough level to make it worth the frustration. To no longer have to be that solitary figure was a strange idea for him, but one he welcomed, if it was Ayuzawa who would change that.

"Usui?" Misaki said slowly, leaning back and looking around. "Where are we? This isn't my house."

Usui shook his head.

"I brought you back to Sakura's. She and Shizuko are asleep in her room."

"And…why did you stay here?" she asked.

He gave her a smile.

"Because I was worried about you. I was going to see how you were when you woke up before I left. I was just starting to doze off when you woke up."

"Oh. Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine, Ayuzawa," he assured her.

A moment of silence passed, and Misaki leaned against him, her hands folded between their chests. In response he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Thank you, Usui," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. Even when I wish you weren't."

Usui laughed.

"You're welcome. You're not getting rid of me, Ayuzawa. No matter how hard you try."

She snorted.

"I think I got the memo," she said haughtily.

Usui just laughed.

"Yet, you still try."

She huffed but said nothing. Her tall blonde hero smirked and pulled away from her, his amusement growing when he saw the surprised look in her amber eyes. He took her hands and led her to the couch, making her sit down. He then pressed a gentle kiss to her fingers.

"I've convinced myself that you're fine," he laughed, straightening up a letting her hands fall into her lap. "I'll see you at school, Prez."

He turned as if to leave. Before Misaki knew how, her hand had shot out and caught the hem of his sleeve

"Usui, wait."

He paused and looked over his shoulder at her, mildly surprised. Her scarlet face was focused on the floor.

"Could—could you—er—"

"Ayuzawa," he prompted.

"Stay?" she blurted.

Usui's lips curled up in a smile.

"Sure," he said softly, returning to his seat on the sofa.

Refusing to look at him, Misaki curled up on the couch cushions, once more using is thigh as a pillow for her head. Usui barely held back a chuckle at her furious blush, instead stroking his fingers along the side of her face tenderly and watching the color darken. With a mischievous but sincere shine in his emerald eyes, he leaned down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on her temple.

"Hey!" she snapped, eyes flashing open to glare at him, though she didn't move otherwise. "What do you think you're doing?"

A bout of quiet laughter finally escaped the green-eyed boy.

"Nothing, Ayuzawa," he chuckled, stroking her hair out of her face fondly. "Nothing at all."

"Hmph," she snorted, but closed her eyes. Usui moved his hand down to her waist; his other hand slid beneath Misaki's neck.

"You should go to sleep," Usui noted. "You've still got a few hours before the sun's up."

"Shut up," she grumbled. "Take your own advice."

"Of course, Master," he chuckled. Far from becoming incensed like he had expected, the Prez just gave an aggravated sigh and nestled herself a little more comfortably at Usui's side. With a smile, Usui leaned back and allowed his mind to rest.

~….~

Usui called in sick for Ayuzawa the next day, stubbornly insisting that it was best if she let her body rest until she was fully recovered. She tried to tell him that she was fine, but he refused to listen, saying that she was hardly the best impartial judge to decide the state of her wellbeing, because she never thought overly highly of herself. Her retort had been to say, rather snootily, that Usui was hardly _impartial_. He admitted easily—even proudly—that she was right, and he was _not_ even the slightest bit impartial when it came to her. But that was because he cared for her, and he was not about to let her put her body under any amount of strain until he was one hundred percent certain that she was back to normal.

He took her home and told her mom that she had contracted a slight stomach flu, ignoring her venomous glare, and left her in her mother's care with a cheery farewell.

No one would have guessed anything special might have transpired between the two of them when Monday came around. She was still the rather cranky student council president, with no aftereffects of being knocked out by chloroform. He was still her perverted alien stalker from Planet Pheromone.

But between them, they had a stronger, private understanding of one another.


End file.
